Missing End from Bolt Action
by MsDuquesneDelko
Summary: Bolt Action S08E03.


I was thinking, if Calleigh and Jake had their kiss in the middle of the lab, why Calleigh and Eric can't have their moment?? So, this is what I really wanted that had happen in the end of Bolt Action.

I don't own CSI Miami… because if I owned, Jesse Cardosa would be miles away from Miami (I wanted to kill him for that look, up to down, that he gave to Calleigh when she was getting her drink – he needs to know that she is out of limits, she isn't for him and never will) and Eric and Calleigh would never, ever be apart… but this is just me and unfortunately I don't own CSI Miami. : (

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Missing end of Bolt Action**_

"_**I'll see you on work."**_ He says looking at her; she was so beautiful, so more relaxed than hours ago.

"_**See you on work"**_ she replied a little uncomfortable for not knowing how to act. She still loved him, still wanting him but it's look like after everything that happen something between them was missing. The awkwardness was too much to deny.

She stand still as waiting for something while he was walking away, leaving the build; it was like she was waiting for him to coming back to her.

_Damn it, Eric!!! Why just you didn't kiss her right there, right now… what are you waiting for??_ he was fighting with his mind; his heart was aching for her, her kisses, her touch… days without Calleigh was too much painful for him. He could handle with the bullet fragment on his brain, the headaches and even being away form lab but being away from Calleigh was like taking his heart apart. The pain was unbearable.

He had to do something, if he was going home without her to spend a night alone again, he wouldn't survive. And it was now! He couldn't wait another day, week or another seven years to do what his heart and soul wanted.

Turning back, he looks at her looking back to him. First he smile moving his lips as sending a hide kiss to her through the air and as reading his actions she moved her lips like receiving that so wanted kiss. And this was all what he need to do what he was going to do. She had giving him permission without knowing and suddenly everything happens so fast… he was where he belongs, in her arms.

"_**Calleigh, wait up!!" **he tells her running to her just like he did when he was released from the immigration some months ago._

_She waited, confused by his sudden need to talk to her again and when he stopped in front of her, just a little more close then before, she saw love, desire, wanting in his eyes and her own heart speed fast._

_Taking her by surprise, he grabs her firmly yet sweet – just like the way she liked – and in front of everybody, he kissed her longing. Pulling her as close as possible, he surrounded her waist with his arms and display in his kiss all the love, want and desire he was feeling for her. He missed this, her lips, her taste, the small figure in his arms, the warm and shiver that spread all over their bodies every time they kissed; it was like he was receiving a new breath of life._

At first she was caught by surprised and she frozen but when her brain realized that Eric was kissing her, that it wasn't another dream, she returned the kiss with the same intensity, desire. There were only them; the world, their surrounds disappeared. Her hands raised through his chest and intertwined behind his neck pulling him even closer - if it was possible – holding him as her lifeline. The truth is that she need this, needed him like she never need someone before; the mere though of living without him made her panic.

After some minute kissing each other, the need of oxygen was more strong and they break apart, eyes still closed relishing in the taste of them on each other lips, he lean his forehead against hers and breathlessly he whisper _**"I miss you so much"**_

"_**I miss you too…"**_ she whisper back, hands in his chest, she kissed him.

Breaking the kiss, he lift one hand to pull her hair behind her ear and losing himself in her eyes he confess _**"Cal… I… I love you"**_

She swallowed hard, the intensity of his feelings clearly in his eyes and voice was enough for her to know that they won't be affect by IAB or what had happen.

This was her fear, that after everything that happen with the shooting and IAB on their necks, they wouldn't be the same anymore but they survived and now they were more strong then ever_**. **_

_**" I love you too, Eric"**_ she said and before she could kiss him again her phone ring, breaking their moment and remembering where they were. __

Looking to her phone and then back to him **_"It's H... I uhm, I need to go"_** she said a little disappointed.

**_"yeah... go.. we uhm, I see you..." _**he said not letting go his hold on her.

"_**...later. Our place..."**_ it wasn't a question, she wanted him there with her. Kissing him one last time, she turn around and went to find H.

"_**yeah... late!"**_ he leaves with a smile and for the first time since their last night together he knew that his life would be complete again.

They would be fine.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading!!! R & R ; )


End file.
